The Walking Dead: The Boy Next Door
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Es la historia de Tristan Skylar, un joven de 15 años que junto a su padre y hermano mayor se ve obligado a enfrentarse a un mundo plagado de muertos vivientes. Y como si la situación no fuera mala ya. El pobre chico se ve asediado por el desprecio y el maltrato de su propio padre, quien parece no tener limites con la disciplina. CONTIENE VIOLENCIA HACIA UN MENOR
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAMER.** Los personajes de Skylar, Hunter & Padre son de mi autoría y no representan a ninguna persona en particular. El personaje de Daryl Dixon pertenece a los creadores del Comic anónimo de la serie, así como el universo en el cual se desarrollo la historia._

* * *

**The Boy Next Door**

_No recuerdo la ultima vez que escuche música en mi Ipod, ni la ultima vez que prendí un ordenador, pero si recuerdo... lo recuerdo muy bien, a papá le gustaba también y aun que duele como el infierno, no podría pasar mas de 72 años sin obtener lo que merezco._

El mundo se fue al infierno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, recuerdo esa mañana cuando papi me despertó a jalones, gritando desesperado por algo que decían en la TV, fue como revivir el atentado de NY otra vez, pero esta vez… no estábamos preparados para lo que estaban transmitiendo, esa reportera (que seguro, ya debe haber muerto) gritaba como loca, mientras la cámara enfocaba a lo que parecían ser… unos monstruos, si, unos monstruos llenos de sangre que gruñían ferozmente para alcanzar a las personas, vimos como uno de ellos se acerco a escasos centímetros de la cámara de video y entonces… entonces la imagen se fue, se escucharon muchos gritos y papá apago la televisión, trataba de protegernos.

Todos los trabajadores de la granja salieron corriendo en busca de sus familias, como si pudieran sentir que el peligro estaba cerca. Se despidieron de nosotros, y lo lamente muchísimo pues ellos me conocían desde el mismo momento de mi nacimiento, eran parte de mi familia, esa que ahora… no existe mas. Como sea, di gracias a Jesús de que mi hermano, Hunter, estuviera de descanso militar y por eso continuaba aquí con nosotros. Hunter fue el único que mantuvo la calma, tomo toda la comida que había en la nevera y los estantes, me dijo que empacara algo de ropa y cobijas, porque íbamos a pasar una temporada en el refugio anti bombas… ¿saben?, a papá no le gusto la idea, decía que esconderse era de cobardes y que prefería morir protegiendo su hogar y a su familia, antes que correr… Y no se como, pero mi bendito hermano lo convenció de que debía seguir sus ordenes.

Así que bajamos al refugio, ese que se encontraba en lo mas recóndito de la casa, pasando el sótano y cerrado por una gruesa puerta de acero, dejamos todo en perfecto orden y nos dispusimos a encerrarnos pero, el destino me recordó que algo, o mas bien alguien se nos olvidaba en la superficie, Clay, nuestra fiel mascota empezó a ladrar y a chillar muy fuerte, mire a papá suplicante y el solo me dijo. —"_Olvídalo Sky_"

— ¡NO! — Le grite y salí corriendo del sótano, dejando atrás los gritos y los ruegos por mi nombre, no me importo, llegue hasta la superficie y Clay corrió hasta mi, se levanto de patas y le miro con sus profundos ojos negros, tuve tiempo para sonreírle y acariciarle la cabeza, antes de que mi hermano llegara y me sujetara por detrás.

Hunter estaba muy enojado, me estuvo gritando lo irresponsable que era por haberme marchado de esa forma y yo solo le pedía perdón, perdón por no poder dejar al miembro más amable de la familia. Clay volvió a ladrar, advirtiéndonos que algo estaba por pasar, giramos la mirada y… me enfrente al horror real…

Las cosas de la televisión, esos… monstruos… estaban viviendo hacia nosotros, arrastrando los pies doblados por la mitad y con diferentes, pro aterradores desgarres en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Hunter puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me empujo de vuelta al sótano, ordenándole a Clay que no se nos despegara.

Entramos de nuevo al sótano, y esta vez Hunter lo cerró todo muy bien, luego entramos al refugio y ahí papá se encargo de encerrarnos por completo. No me orine en los pantalones, pero las ganas no me faltaban… me sentía como una especie de "_Ana Frank, moderna_"… condenado a pasar el resto y corto tiempo de vida que me quedara ahí abajo…

Uno piensa que cuando las cosas extrañas pasen, estará listo para enfrentarlas, que los hombres somos suficientemente civilizados como para luchar contra todo, pero quedo claro que no fue así… La primera semana, papá prendió la radio para mantenernos atentos a las noticias del gobierno, tenia la esperanza de que pudiéramos salir de ese sótano y volver a trabajar en la granja, que todo seria normal de nuevo. Pero fue en la noche del miércoles, cuando escuchamos el pánico llegar al máximo nivel.

"_Soy… Ju-Julia Smith, y si están escuchando esto… tienen que saber la verdad, el gobierno no quiere que lo sepan… pero esas cosas están en todas partes, piensan que es una nueva enfermedad… pro no hay ninguna cura, vi como… como se comían a mi esposo esta mañana, ellos ya no son personas… son… muertos, caminantes… buscando comida, y eso… somos ahora, su comida… todos vamos a morir… todos"_

Papá no quiso escuchar más, apago la radio y dijo. —"_Todo estará bien niños, papi los va a cuidar"_

Yo sabia que mentía, conocía a ese hombre mejor que a la palma de mi mano, y en sus ojos solo había pura ira contenida, impotencia por no poder entender lo que estaba pasando en la superficie. Yo tampoco lo entendía, y aun no lo entiendo… pero estaba resignado, porque si algo pasaba, no estaría solo… estaría con las 4 personas mas importantes de mi vida _(papá, Hunter, y Clay) _Y al menos no moriría solo.

La comida que teníamos nos duraría casi dos meses, así que todavía no empezamos a preocuparnos por ello. Pero papá era un hombre demasiado curioso como para quedarse ahí sentado, así que el primer fin de semana de encierro, decidió salir. Yo le rogué que se quedara con nosotros, pero me empujo lejos y se fue… recuerdo que Hunter me sostuvo por los hombros para que no le siguiera, y solo decía. — _ESTA BIEN, el volverá, lo hará._

Me quede sentado en un rincón, con los brazos cruzados a la espera de noticias, mientras que Hunter hacia lagartijas en el suelo, unas con ambas manos, otras con una sola, pero la intención era la misma, mantenerse tranquilo.

— Oye Hunter, ¿Crees… crees que algún día volveremos a la normalidad? — le pregunte, aun que la verdadera pregunta era: ¿_Crees que algún día volveremos a ver a los demás? ¿Crees que pronto recibiré… que merezco?— _Hunter no dijo nada, dejo de hacer los ejercicios y se quedo inmóvil por un momento, luego continuo mas duro con las lagartijas.

— _Por supuesto que si. — _murmuro unos segundos mas tarde, pero no le dije nada, porque sabia que estaba mintiendo, el también sabia que estábamos condenados a morir.

Papá regreso….

Y estaba bien, sin ninguna herida o reflejo de miedo, entro cual campeón por la puerta de acero, volvió a cerrar y luego nos miro sonriente.

— No hay nada haya arriba, todo esta limpio… los animales están bien. — nos dijo

— ¿Estas seguro? ¿Lo revisaste todo? — exigió saber Hunter, como si estuviera renuente a creerlo. Papá lo miro sombrío, y se le planto a dos centímetro de su rostro, justo como cuando éramos mas pequeños y nos regañaba por alguna travesura, pero lo sorpréndete era que Hunter, con todo y sus 25 años, y lo que vivió en el ejercito, aun le tenia miedo a papá.

— Claro que si, no soy idiota muchacho. — le reprendió papá

— Lo siento señor, no pretendo dudar de ti. — murmuro Hunter sin siquiera verlo.

— Vamos a regresar a la casa. — nos dijo, mientras se ponía a recoger las cosas que había bajado al sótano.

— Padre, no creo que eso sea lo mas adecuado… en estas situaciones es mejor mantenerse ocultos, al menos hasta que sepamos que esta pasando. — Hunter trataba de razonar con papá, un grave error, porque papá jamás cambiaba de opinión y le molestaba cuando le discutíamos en alguna orden. En esta ocasión, papá se giro y le dio una bofetada a mi hermano, una que hizo un eco espantoso por todo el espacio.

— Yo soy el padre aquí, yo soy el que tomo las decisiones… y si digo, volveremos a la casa, entonces te callas, recoges tu basura y mueves tu trasero, ¿hable claro? — papá siempre fue un hombre duro, nos educo con mano dura, y esto reafirma que lo seguirá haciendo, no importa la edad que tengamos.

Hunter asintió sin ver a papá y se puso a recoger la comida, yo quería, en verdad quería apoyarlo con su idea, decir que no iba a salir del sótano, que tenia miedo, pero si decía algo, lo mas seguro es que también me llevara una bofetada. Me quede callado y me puse a recoger también, pero papá me conoce también, que pareció leer mi mente…

— Tú y yo, tenemos una charla pendiente. — me dijo casi al oído, admito que hice un sonido amargo al pasar saliva por la garganta, soy tan estúpido, ¿Cómo pude pensar que el fin del mundo ablandaría a mi papá?...

Regresamos a la casa, y vimos que todo estaba intacto, no habían robado ni destruido nada, todo estaba normal. Recuerdo que llegue a creer que todo eso de la televisión, los monstruos y eso… había sido una farsa, que la gente había provocado una histeria colectiva que nos mantuvo encerrados en ese sótano por una semana. Me senté en el sofá y prendí el televisor, esperando encontrarme con las noticias de las 3 pm, pero… encontré el horror. No había señal en ninguno de los canales, todo estaba completamente en estática, sin ninguna señal que mostrar, era una mala señal.

— Mueve tu trasero de ese sofá, hay trabajo que hacer. — dijo papá molesto, le vi las manos y vi que llevaba un montón de maderas cargando, fui tras el, y vi como clavaba las tablas a la pared, como una especie de _PROTECCION INTERNA, _para la casa.

Yo también me puse a clavar tablas en las ventanas de la cocina, y me asegure de atar a Clay en la sala, a la vista de todos, ya que si algo pasaba, estaríamos muy cerca para soltarlo y dejarle correr. El día se fue muy rápido, pero en ningún momento deje de sentir esta… angustia, presentimiento, como lo quieran llamar, de que algo no estaba bien.

El estar en casa, no dejaba de lado que debíamos racionar la comida, así que cenamos rápido y me ordenaron lavar los platos, (claro, soy la maldita cenicienta). Entonces, papá se acerco por detrás y me susurro al oído:

"_Te espero en tu habitación"_

A veces pienso que papá es un monstruo, que goza de hacerme sufrir de esta manera, pues se fue cual sonriente por las escaleras, mientras que yo me quede temblando por completo. Me llevo las manos a las nalgas, como si pudiera sentir el dolor que vendría. Hunter se acerco y me arrebato el plato que lavaba.

— Ve con él, no lo pospongas más. — me dijo, yo lo mire suplicante, rogándole que fuera a hablar con ese hombre e interviniera por mi culo, el solo se burlo. — No puedo hacer nada por ti, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, te mereces todo lo que papá vaya a darte. — me dijo tan frio como había podido sonar…

Lamentablemente tuve que hacer caso de mi hermano y arrastrar mi miserable culo por las escaleras, me hubiera gustado caminar lento para nunca llegar a ese cuarto, pero hacer eso solo enojaría más a papá, así que mejor me apresure, llegue a mi habitación y me quede parado en el borde de la puerta, viendo a papá remangarse las mangas de la camisa.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación por escrito? — me pregunto irónico, negué como idiota y me acerque, inmediatamente estiro las manos y me bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y sin darme tiempo siquiera de cubrir mis partes, me dejo caer en su regazo. — Ya sabes de que va este castigo niño. — murmuro entre dientes…

¿El porque termine sobre sus rodillas?, es algo que aun que me duela admitir, me tengo bien merecido. El último viernes normal de nuestras vidas, papá me había dejado salir con unos amigos, me dijo claramente. — _Nada de alcohol, nada de drogas, y te quiero en casa antes de las 11. — _Me lo dijo claramente, y yo, bueno… la culpa fue de Billy, el idiota me dio cerveza tras cerveza en un reto de fondos, bebí mucho, y cuando llegue a casa, iba arrastrándome como una de esas cosas de la televisión, y para colmo, eran pasadas de la media noche, por lo que papá ya me esperaba fuera de la casa. Entre lo poco que recuerdo de esa noche, esta su mirada, era pura furia animal y cual animal, se lanzo sobre mi, me tomo del cuello de la chaqueta y arrastras me metió a la casa. No recuerdo si me iba regañando, pero lo mas seguro es que si, pues no se tentó el corazón para meterme a la ducha fría y dejarme ahí por un rato, hasta que pude recobrar un poco de conciencia para secarme y ponerme la pijama. Esa noche papá no me hablo, mando a Hunter a que me metería a la cama y el fue quien me dijo que estaba muerto…

Así que aquí estamos ya, en la posición que tanto había estado esperando por días y días, lo admito, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, porque el miedo y la incertidumbre que siento son muy grandes y se que las únicas veces que siento seguridad, es cuando papá me tiene con el cuelo al aire, prefiero el dolor antes que el miedo…

Puedo escuchar el PLAFF que se provoca por el impacto de la mano de papá con mi trasero, suena muy fuerte (debido al eco del cuarto) pero créanme, duele mucho mas de lo que imaginan. Se esta concentrando en darme un azote en cada nalga, lo hace con ritmo y firmeza, como si lo único para lo que viviera, fuera azotarme. Mis primeras lágrimas han empezado a caer sobre la sabana, las miro, pero no puedo obligar al resto a detenerse, pronto papá deja los azotes simultáneos y se concentra en azotar el centro de mis nalgas.

— Papá. — es todo lo que mi boca pude soltar, me sentía lleno de lagrimas y dolor en la garganta, lo que me impide decir mas. No esperaba que papá se detuviera, pero tampoco esperaba que me soltara el azote más fuerte de mi vida. — ¡Hayyyy! — grite desesperado.

— No me vengas con lloriqueos niñito, sabes que a papá no se le desobedece nunca. — me grito, y fue como sentirme en los viejos tiempos, cuando sabia que después de la paliza, estaría castigado en mi cuarto como un mes, pero luego todo volvería a la normalidad, esa normalidad que ya no existe mas.

Las nalgadas siguieron cayendo fuerte sobre mi culo, apenas y podía respirar normalmente, apenas y podía ver, las lagrimas ya se habían a galopado en mis parpados como si fueran un sticker. Luego sentí la palma de la mano de papá sobre mi trasero, descansado, quien diría que la mano que me provoca tanto daño, también me brinda ese confort, respire aliviado porque la paliza había terminado, pero me equivoque.

_¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!_

Cuatro cepillazos cayeron sobre mi culo, dos en cada nalga, y deje salir dos profundos y desgarradores gritos. — Ah que bueno que te duela malcriado, porque esto es lo que reciben los chicos malos como tu. — decía papá una y otra vez mientras descargaba su ira en mi trasero.

25 fueron los azotes que me dio con el cepillo, 19 en los muslos y los demás en otras partes, finalmente me desplome en llanto, pidiéndole perdón y rogándole, que se quedara conmigo, porque es mi papá y lo amo, lo necesito siempre.

Papá no es un hombre cariñoso, jamás lo había sido, pero esta vez… me jalo de la cintura y en lugar de ponerme cara a la pared, me sentó en su regazo y me abrazo. Yo estaba tan sorprendido, papá solo me había abrazado 3 veces en mi vida, pero nunca habían sido muestras de afecto como este… este, era diferente. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió de todo, es que papá se soltó a llorar, fuerte y desesperadamente, mientras apretaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho, como si no quisiera dejarme ir, como si quisiera protegerme por siempre de lo que estaba ahí fuera, diciéndome… _TE AMO HIJO, TE AMO._

* * *

***Hola mundo! I´M BACK!**

**Si alguien de ustedes se habia preguntado, donde diablos esta Jeff?, pues déjenme decirles que ha estado muy ocupado con ideas para nuevas historias, este historia es la primera de mi lista, llevo bastante tiempo dándole vueltas a The Walking Dead, porque me gusta como manejan la historia en la serie. Ya se, hubiera sido muy facil hacer historias de Rick disciplinando a Carl, pero me conocen, no soy ese tipo de escritor. Asi que les presento a mi nuevo personaje, que al igual que los otros es inventado. Se llama Tristan Skylar, tiene 15 años y su historia no va a ser nada sencilla, esto no se trata solo de spanking paternal, se trata de algo mas.**

**Es un desafio para mi escribir en primera persona, espero que les guste esta historia que estara divida en varios capitulos, por ahora todo sera Skylar/Hunter y su padre. Se que se preguntan ¿Y el resto de los personajes originales?, ellos estaran aqui, pero no en los primeros capitulos, porque quiero que entiendan la historia de Skylar.**

**Si alguien se siente ofendido por el tipo de contenido que tratare de manejar, desde ya le pido mi mas sincera disculpa, pero esta serie no es sobre amor, sobre supervivencia.**

**Ok, gracias a todos por leer y espero sus coments!**


	2. La cortadora de papá

Ya paso otra semana de incertidumbre…

Empiezo a extrañarlo todo, el andar por el pueblo en esa estúpida bicicleta roja porque papá nunca me quiso dar una motocicleta, el tener que sonreír hipócritamente a los vecinos para no recibir unos azotes, en fin todo… incluso la escuela.

¿Quién diría que quisiera regresar al purgatorio?, digo, nunca fui un nerd, pero tampoco un vago para los estudios, papá nunca me dejo serlo, pero jamás me halle a mi mismo ahí, nunca pude estar con un grupo de amigos por mas de 1 semana, porque para mi todos eran irrelevantes, gente conocería hoy y que mañana se ira a New York, Los Ángeles, para estudiar en las universidades, mientras que yo… yo estaba condenado a quedarme en este pueblito sucio, cuidando de una vieja granja que me ha traído mas malos recuerdos que buenos… como sea, ahora ya no será así, aun que probablemente si me muera aquí.

Quisiera saber si mis pesados compañeros de clase están bien, Tina la agitadora, Marley la mártir, Naya la chismosa, Chris el marica, Cooper… Vincent, el popular del equipo de Lacrosse, no se, quisiera simplemente saber si están muertos, porque así podría llorarles, y no estaría con el recuerdo todo el tiempo.

Papá trata de fingir que todo esta bien, aun que nos deja alejarnos mas halla de 20 metros de la casa, y siempre lleva la escopeta cargada en el hombro, Hunter igual, solo que el e mantiene alerta, con la mirada clavada en todas partes, como si estuviera de vuelta en sus días de guerra. Esta tarde, particularmente me estaba vigilando a mí, mientras caminaba por el cultivo de maíz para los cerdos… me miraba como si fuera un matón, y eso me asusta un poco.

— No tienes que estar sobre mi siempre, yo se cuidarme. — le grite, pero el ni siquiera parpadeo, simplemente me siguió mirando, supongo que no tiene caso pelearme con la estatua de marfil, así que seguí con mi trabajo.

Papá salió un rato después de la casa, se veía nervioso y tenia el ceño fruncido, llamo a Hunter con los dedos, y pensé lo peor, pensé… pensé que lo golpearía, pero no, simplemente se acercaron a mi, lo que era peor…

— Vamos a revisar las cercas, metete a la casa y no salgas hasta que volvamos. — dijo papá

— Pero… podría ir con ustedes, puedo ayudar papá — le dije, el se burlo de mi como siempre, pero no porque le causara gracia, si no porque le estaba enfadando.

— Metete a la casa ya, antes de que te meta yo a cuerazos. — me ordeno, para que lo sepan, este hombre jamás bromea con nada, así que me tuve que tragar mi propia voz y obedecerle. Mientras subía las escaleritas de la casa, pude escuchar a mi hermano.

— No deberías ser tan duro con él. — le decía a papá

— No me digas como educar a mi hijo. — le respondió papá de mala gana, bueno, con el todo es de mala gana siempre, así que no debería sorprenderme de que le hablara de esa manera a mi hermano, quien al menos trata de defenderme de este… ogro.

Quedarse en casa es como estar castigado, no puedes ver televisión, ni usar el móvil, ni el ordenador, porque ya nada sirve… Debí de haberme quedado dormido, hasta que abrí los ojos por los fuertes ladridos de Clay, que estaba parado de patas para ver por la ventana, me levante de la cama y no pude ver nada afuera, pero si… escuche disparos, dos, tres, diez disparos casi continuos.

No me pude ver en un espejo, pero estaba seguro de que mi piel estaba pálida, mil cosas pasaron por mi mente con esos disparos, pero todas eran sobre la muerte de papá y Hunter, no, no podía ser… Salí corriendo por las escaleras, y justo cuando abriría la puerta., vi que papá y Hunter estaban por abrir, me eche hacia atrás para dejar que entraran.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte jovencito? — exigió saber papá, no me importo su enfado habitual, me lance sobre el y lo abrace, estaba feliz de volver a verlo. Como sea, papá me dio una palmadita en la espalda y luego me alejo de su pecho.

— Lo- lo siento, es que yo… — empecé a decir, se que no le gusta que lo abrace

— Cierra la boca, déjanos respirar un momento siquiera. — me reprendió Hunter, y fue ahí que vi que ambos estaban muy pálidos, y por supuesto agitados, pues la respiración en sus pechos no era para nada normal.

— Hunter, deja a tu hermano en paz. — le grito papá, ¿y acaso me estaba volviendo loco? ¿Papá me estaba defendiendo? Ósea que algo muy malo estaba pasando afuera, algo malo con esos disparos que escuche, pero de los que seguro no recibiría ninguna explicación, así que me hice para atrás y les serví un vaso de agua a cada uno… ya averiguaría que paso ahí fuera mas tarde…

A la mañana siguiente, papá me levanto temprano con un azote, pude sentir su palma fría cruzar atreves de mis bóxers y quemarme la piel, así que solté un gritito y lo mire desconcertado mientras me sobaba.

— Arriba, tenemos trabajo que hacer. — me dijo y salió de la habitación, mire desconcertado la salida, me volví a acostar y me cubrí el rostro con la cara, pensando en lo idiota que era papá, entonces lo escuche…

"5 minutos Skylar, o tu culo lo lamentara"

Me levante como rayo de la cama, me puse unos jeans y me lave rápido la cara, luego Salí brin coteando al patio, donde papá me fulmino con la mirada por mis"malos modales"

— Buen día. — murmure

— Buen día. — dijo Hunter y dejo car un hachazo sobre un pedazo de madera, convirtiéndolo en leña fina. Papá no dijo nada, simplemente estaba haciendo una rejilla con alambre, lo mire por unos segundos y luego Hunter me dio una palmada en la espalda.

— Trae más maderos. — me ordeno

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy tu sirvienta? — le respondió molesto y lo fulmine tan pesado con la mirada, que ni cuenta me di de que papá se había levantado de su silla, solo sentí cuando le tomo del brazo y me giro.

PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF

6 fuertes azotes cayeron en el centro de mi trasero, y yo estaba tan sorprendido que solo pude gemir, luego papá me regreso a mi posición vertical. — Si tu hermano te ordena que saltes, tu solo preguntas ¿cuan alto?, ¿entendiste o que mi correa se lo diga a tu culo? — me reprendió papá, estaba furioso, mas que cualquier día.

Papá jamás me había azotado sin previo aviso, ni de esta manera. Me sentía tan humillado que no lo mire siquiera, solamente asentí y me fui corriendo a por la maldita madera, y cuando estuve lejos, me solté a llorar, a veces odio mucho a papá, ¿Por qué me trata de esta forma? ¿Yo que le hice?

Recoger maderos no es algo placentero, las astillas siempre se clavan en tus dedos, y duelen exactamente igual que las espinas de las rosas. Trataba de calmar mi llanto, porque papá seguramente me reprendería si llegaba con las lagrimas de fuera, pero no podía, estaba llegando a mi limite con el.

Los últimos maderos se partieron en dos gracias a la fuerza de Hunter, era muy hábil con el hacha y a veces, sentía que se desquitaba con la pobre madera. Hunter tampoco ha tenido una vida fácil, papá fue el doble de estricto con el, de lo que es hoy conmigo, a el le toco estar en la etapa de alcoholismo de papá, le tocaron palizas hasta por una manchita en su ropa, pero lo peor… es que tuvo que enfrentarse al abandono de mamá…

— Ese mocoso ya se esta tardando, creo que voy a tener que darle otra lección. — Y papá estaba apunto de sacarse la correa e ir a buscarme, pero Hunter lo detuvo, ágil pero respetuosamente en todo momento.

— Yo iré. — le dijo, y antes de que pudiera tener una respuesta, Hunter me fue a buscar, y me encontró recogiendo la madera muy cerca del viejo pozo, el mismo en que pasábamos tiempo jugando cuando éramos pequeños. — ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Quieres otra paliza? — me pregunto furioso, me gire para que no viera las ultimas lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos.

— Déjame en paz, ya iba para halla. — le dije, termine de recoger un ultimo madero y me fui por mi propio camino, no tengo ojos en la espalda, pero estoy seguro de que mi hermano debió fulminarme con la mirada todo el tiempo, se que lo hacia…

Y esa tarde, papá se dispuso a fabricar alguna clase de protección con madera, para eso necesitaba la cortadora, así que por primera vez en una semana, me dejo ir al granero. No tenemos muchos animales, pero hay un par de caballos (preciosos, por cierto) unas gallinas, y algunos cerdos, vivimos en una granja, pero jamás hemos vivido de ello.

— Siéntate, y no quiero escuchar ni una palabra. — ordeno papá, y le obedecí, me sentó con la mirada clavada en mis zapatos, sabiendo perfectamente que mi presencia en ese lugar era por pura seguridad, papá me quería tener vigilado.

¿Cómo olvide esto?...

Antes de que el infierno se desatara, Hunter utilizo la cortadora para componer la cerca de atrás, me estuvo enseñando como usarla, y cuando se descuido, yo… bueno yo… creo que la atasque, porque ya no funciono mas. Y ahora que papá volvió a encenderla, me di cuenta de que seguía sin funcionar… oh Dios…

— Cosa del demonio… ¿STEPHEN QUE LE HICISTE A MI CORTADORA? — exigió saber papá en un grito feroz, oh por Dios… le llamo por el otro nombre, lo que significaba que estaba metido en un montón de problemas.

Hunter llego corriendo al granero, y se acerco para ver que tenia la maquina, jalo la palanca que la encendía y se dio cuenta de que estaba atascada, muy atascada. — Papá, yo no le hice nada, te lo juro... la deje bien, la ultima vez que la use. — le dijo.

— Skylar, regresa a tu habitación… tengo que hablar con tu hermano. — me ordeno papá, me quede mirándolo un momento y como vi puro enojo en su mirada, me fui corriendo, pero me quede en la parte de atrás, para escuchar.

"Desvístete"

Sabia lo que estaba por pasar, el granero, desvestirse… papá tenia la costumbre de hacer eso cuando iba a castigarnos con la pala, el látigo, o… la fusta con la que golpeaba a los caballos. El siempre guardaba ese castigo para ofensas graves, nos arrastraba desnudos al granero y ahí nos ataba de las muñecas hacia el techo, todo con el fin de dejar nuestros traseros en una posición perfecta para ser azotados. Yo solo había recibido ese castigo una vez, cuando le robe 5 dólares de la cartera, pero… ¿estaba dispuesto a volver a recibirlo?

— ¡Espera! — entre gritando al granero, y vi como Hunter ya no tenia la camisa puesta, y tenia la yemas de los dedos apretando el botón de sus pantalones, ya estaba por quitárselos. — Papá espera, yo… yo atasque tu maquina. — le dije en apenas un murmuro, baje la mirada en espera de un bofetón, pero nunca lo recibí.

— Hunter… encárgate de que su castigo sea apropiado. —le escuche decir a papá, abrí los ojos como platos y mire como pasaba junto a mi, fulminándome con su pesada mirada.

— Hunter, yo… — no sabia que decir, podía ver en los ojos de mi hermano que estaba decepcionado, literalmente casi me convertí en una espina en su trasero.

— Skylar, desvístete y acabemos con esto. — me dijo

— ¿Qué? — pregunte incrédulo, acaso… ¿me iba a azotar? ¿Enserio?

— Ya escuchaste, ropa fuera y sobre mi regazo. — me dijo tan serio como podía sonar. No era la primera vez que Hunter me azotaría, de hecho cuando era mas pequeño y el tenia como 17, me lego a azotar muchas veces, por pataletas en la mayoría de los casos, pero ahora… era diferente, tengo 15 años y mi cuerpo... bueno, es diferente… ahora lo tengo… mas.. Desarrollado, y el... Bueno, se ha vuelto duro, todo por la guerra.

Supuse que no debía hacerlo esperar más, así que me desvestí de a poco a poco, y luego de sentir el refrescante aire del lugar en mi piel… vi como Hunter dejaba un par de cosas sobre la mesita, una pala, el gato, y el cinturón de cuero de papá.

— Tú eliges. — me dijo, yo ni lo pensé, elegí la pala, porque era la que conocía mejor y sabia que su picazón solo duraría unos días, pero sin duda no se compararían con el ardor y las marcas de los otros dos. Hunter la tomo y se dio un azote en la mano, como para calentarse, así que me deje caer sobre su regazo. Sus rodillas son fuertes, duras como las de un deportista y eso… como que me agrada.

El primer azote vino con todas las fuerzas de Hunter, pero eso no me sorprendió, lo que me sorprendió fue que usara su mano, y no porque se hubiera arrepentido de pegarme, lo hacia por que era un calentamiento, primero me azotaría de esa forma y luego con la pala…

PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF

Hunter era como papá, metódico a la hora de azotarme, me daba una palmada de un lado, luego en el otro, y terminaba con dos en el centro. El sabia de azotes, sabia como causar un escozor y un enrojecimiento en todas partes… pero esta vez… era diferente, si no fuera por que lo había visto, juraría que papá era quien me propinaba los azotes.

— Grr, Hunter… me lastimas. — murmure, apretando los puños de ambas manos con todas mis fuerzas, entonces recibí el azote mas fuerte de mi vida en el centro de mis nalgas, brinque en mi posición y me solté a llorar… había dolido mucho.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas callado como hace un rato? ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo me hiciste responsable de tus idioteces? — Hunter estaba molesto, tanto que podía sentir a mi piel adormecida, y palpitando por el fuerte azote que me había dado.

Finalmente, sentí la dura madera de la pala sobre mis nalgas…

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

— Te voy a enseñar a ser responsable de tus actos, te voy a dar una lección que nunca… nunca vas a olvidar, hermanito. — Hunter estaba muy molesto conmigo, pero sobre todo… estaba decepcionado de mi, de que le hubiera dejado con papá en el mismo granero, y eso me hizo sentir mal… Hunter era la única persona que siempre estaba ahí para mi, y yo… no lo había estado, pensé en mi culo antes que en el suyo… y ahora, ahora merezco todo lo que tenga pensado darme… no puedo dejar de llorar.

*** Olvide comentarles sobre el cast de la historia, si esto fuera real... Skylar seria interpretado por un modelo del porno llamado Drake Law, Hunter seria interpretado por Stephen Amell, y padre por el veterano Kevin Costner. Espero que les guste este cap, tenemos un gran camino que recorrer todavia.**

**Por favor Review!**


	3. El gran acto de escape

**CAPITULO III**

**No debí salir de la cama esta mañana…**

El trasero me duele muchísimo, y cada vez que trato de sobármelo con las manos, solo puedo sentir el calor… un inmenso y punzante calor. Hunter hizo un muy buen trabajo con mi castigo, me dio más de 40 azotes con la pala y luego me dejo de cara a la pared como por media hora, y luego… luego papá me dio su típico regaño:

"No vuelvas a jugar con mis cosas, o te voy a dar una paliza con la correa"

No me impresiona la amenaza, papá siempre la hace, por todo, por malas notas, por malos trabajos de granja, hasta cuando tenia 7 años y tuve un… accidente mientras dormía, moje la cama y el me levanto a cuerazos.

Me senté a desayunar por la mañana y no podía dejar de hacer mis muecas de dolor, de ser por mi no estaría usando estos vaqueros de tela áspera que lastiman a mi culo, y ahora que lo pienso… papá puso esta estúpida regla de no andar desnudos por la casa, como una especie de Castigo adicional, quería que el dolor en la piel reafirmara su lección…

— Comételo todo. — ordeno papá, mirándome muy serio, tenia el plato lleno con el poco queso que me tocaba comer ese día. No podía comer, no con este dolor en el culo, pero sabia que eso podría aumentar a nivel máximo si no lo hacia… tome el tenedor y lentamente deslice el primer pedazo de queso por mi boca.

Escuche a papá decir que necesitaría revisar la cerca de nuevo, que tenia el presentimiento de que se estaban cayendo a pedazos, y como siempre… conto su historia de odio hacia la granja, que su padre (ósea mi abuelo) lo había educado para mantenerla de pie y que por eso nunca la dejaría, pero eso no significaba que le gustara hacerlo. Siempre me pregunto si los adultos son todos iguales, llorando por la vida que les toco vivir… o si, simplemente les gusta hacerlo.

Nuevamente, me dejaron en mi cuarto solo, papá y Hunter se fueron a revisar y era… simplemente injusto, yo también podía ayudar, y de buena manera. 10, 20, 30 minutos pasaron y no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, apenas cerraba los ojos y me los imaginaba sin cabeza, sin brazos, o sin algo de su cuerpo… no podía dejarlo de lado.

Escuche disparos, dos, cuatro, muchos disparos, todos de la escopeta de papá, la había disparado como 1000 veces en toda mi vida y conocía a la perfección su sonido. Me asome por la ventana, pero no pude ver nada… solo seguía escuchando los disparos.

— Aguarda aquí, Clay. — le dije a mi perro, me puse una camiseta por encima de la que llevaba y salí corriendo de la casa, mis pies se resistían a correr, no querían moverse, ni llegar a un lugar donde seguramente me encontraría con una pesadilla…

Pese a todo, me abrí paso por el campo, guiándome por los sonidos de disparos, que se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca. Finalmente, llegue hasta papá y sentí… sentí ganas de orinarme encima… Era la primera vez que veía a uno… uno de ellos, de esos monstruos que salían en la televisión.

Había gran cantidad de esas cosas alrededor de mi familia, papá disparaba a la derecha y Hunter a la izquierda, pero por más balazos que les daban a esas cosas, no los mataban, ellos seguían aproximándose más y más. Luego de unos segundos, Hunter le dio un balazo en la cabeza a uno de ellos, y lo hizo caer, permanentemente.

— ¡Papá, dispárale a la cabeza! — grite, papá me miro desconcertado, sorprendido de que estuviera ahí, pero reacciono justo a tiempo para matar a uno de ellos. Luego a todos los demás…

Conté 15 cadáveres, todos y cada uno con mutaciones horribles, sus rostros eran como los de muertos, muertos vivientes como los de las películas y los juegos de Resident Evil, con la carne descomponiéndose a pedazos, ¿Qué cosa son?

— Buen trabajo. — escuche decir a papá entre dientes, pues parecía bastante consternado con lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, con todos los cadáveres.

— ¿Papi? ¿Qué son estas cosas? — pregunte en un murmullo, y no saben lo arrepentido que estoy de haberlo hecho. Papá giro a mirarme, estaba molesto y en dos zancadas se me acerco y me apretó la oreja con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndome aullar del dolor.

— ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? ¿No te dije que te quedaras en la casa? — y papá me empezó a arrastrar de la oreja por el camino de vuelta.

— Auuu, papaaaa, no esperaaaaa…. Aaaaayyyy. — le gritaba, pero estaba bastante seguro de que ni otro ataque de esas cosas, harían que me soltara mi pobre orejita.

— Hunter, sigue revisando la cerca… ya sabes, dispara a matar. — le ordeno papá, el me miro con compasión pero se enfundo el rifle al hombro y continuo su camino. — Vamos mocoso. — me dijo, y volvió a arrastrarme.

— Papá suéltame, por favor. — le rogué, pero el no me soltó, solo apuro el paso y me arrastro de vuelta a casa. Pero en lugar de entrar, me llevo al granero… Oh no, estoy en graves problemas, muy graves.

— Te dije claramente que te quedaras en la casa niño, y te voy a enseñar a no desobedecerme nunca mas — me decía, y acto seguido me presiono por detrás de la nuca y me obligo a inclinarme sobre una vieja mesa de madera, reconozco que tarde en reaccionar un rato, pues cuando intente moverme y dialogar con el, sentí el primer golpe de su cinturón contra mi trasero, dibujando una franja roja seguramente sobre mi piel.

Grite como un loco, pues papá nunca mide sus fuerzas cuando se trata de castigo, el piensa que entre mas dolor nos causa, mas aprendemos la lección, pero no estoy seguro de que funcione, ya no…

Papá me dio 20 azotes con la correa, fuertes y sólidos en todo momento, así que yo ya estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, respirando con dificultad, pero eso no le detuvo de tomarme por la oreja de nuevo y regresarme a una posición vertical.

— Como ya te he dicho, estoy muy cansado de tu desobediencia… estoy arto de que hagas lo que te viene en gana jovencito, y te prometo que después de esta noche, nunca, nunca vas a volver a tener las ganas de desobedecerme. — papá sonaba como un monstruo feroz de película de Disney, como un dragón furioso apunto de lanzar una llamarada por la boca, no quería mirarlo, no quería, pero…

"DESNUDATE MUCHACHO"

Ok, eso replico unas 100 veces contra mi cerebro, machacándolo y haciendo que me llevara las manos inconscientemente hacia mis nalgas, para tratar de protegerlas de lo que estaba por venir. Me solté a llorar más fuerte e irremediablemente me deje caer de rodillas al suelo, arrastrándome hasta las piernas de mi papá para abrazarlas.

— Papi, no… por favor… ya me castigaste mucho esta semana, por favor. — le rogaba con mi corazón sujeto a mi puño, literalmente.

— Y tú sigues portándote mal de todas formas, así que te voy a dar exactamente lo que necesitas chico, ahora… desvístete antes de que termines con la poca paciencia que me queda. Me dijo mientras se armaba paso hasta el armario y sacaba la gruesa y horrible correa negra que llevaba a su lado más de 20 años, mi hermano me dijo alguna vez que incluso con ella, mi abuelo le solía pegar a papá.

Me quede tirado en el suelo, inmóvil, solamente viendo como mis lagrimas caían sobre la tierra y fabricaban lodo, ya no me importaba nada… mi culo estaba perdido, y entonces sentí la mano de papá tirando de mi cabello.

— Mírame cuando te hable jovencito. — Me dijo, pero levanto mi cara (con su agarre)y me obligo a hacerlo, solo vi puro enojo y decepción en su mirada, lo mismo que siempre veía, pero esta vez era diferente, era como si se estuviera dando por vencido conmigo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

Debí de haber imaginado que papá no me dejaría ir, pues me soltó una fuerte bofetada, una que hizo vibrar toda la piel de mi rostro, y entonces caí al suelo…

— ¡Eres débil! ¡Me tienes harto! — Papá me dio una patada en la espalda, haciéndome caer de frente contra el suelo, empecé a arrastrarme para levantarme y… ¿Defenderme?, pero no pude pues una ráfaga de latigazos cayo sobre mi espalda…

— AAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY

Solo recuerdo haber gritado, gritado como nunca antes lo había hecho. El cinturón de papá seguía cayendo sobre mí, y no solo en mis nalgas, ahora me estaba pegando en la espalda, en las piernas, por todas partes.

Los golpes de papá eran tan fuertes que estaba seguro que se estaban formando hematomas en toda mi piel, y mis gritos debían de ser tan fuertes que mi hermano llego corriendo hasta el granero y se le fue encima.

— Papá basta, por favor. — Escuche decir a Hunter, pero papá debió de haberlo empujado fuera de su camino, ya que 5 azotes mas cayeron sobre mi espalda. Yo lloraba desesperadamente, pues si Hunter no lo había podido detener de pegarme, entonces nada lo haría

— ¡Suficiente! ¡No quiero hacerte daño! — Escuche gritar a Hunter de nuevo, solo que esta vez papá dejo de pegarme y yo instintivamente me di la vuelta y mire con horror… Mi hermano, Hunter estaba apuntando a papá con su arma, se estaba poniendo en su contra por mí.

— Baja eso. — Ordeno papá molesto, y yo no me hice esperar para ponerme de pie y salir corriendo como el maldito correcaminos.

Me dolía todo, las piernas, las nalgas, la espalda, pero eso no me detuvo para correr entre los pastizales hasta el bosque, donde finalmente pude dejarme caer de espaldas contra un árbol, abrace mis rodillas y aun tembloroso deje que mi desesperado llanto me inundara. Me sentía impotente, papá me había dado una verdadera e injusta paliza, se había comportado como un animal y yo no me había podido defender, padre tenía razón, yo era débil, muchísimo y si seguía por ese camino… jamás podría sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo.

Tome una decisión… Jamás regresare a esa casa… Odio a papá, lo odio, es un maldito idiota que no ha traído a mi vida nada más que puro dolor, y yo no sé que hice para merecer tal cosa… no se que le hice…

— Papá, es tu hijo… es tu niño. — decía Hunter para calmar a padre, aun recordaba el día en que Tristán había llegado al mundo, y lo emocionado que habían estado todos por el nuevo bebe, en especial su padre quien había dedicado su alma a criar al chico, a los dos… aun no entendía en que momento eso cambio…

—Hunter quita esa cosa de mi rostro, o te juro que voy a dar una paliza que jamás en tu vida vas a olvidar muchacho. — amenazo el hombre, quien pese a parecer alguien rudo, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con esa arma.

— No. — murmuro Hunter con todo su pesar, pero es que ya estaba harto de ver como su hermanito era maltratado, de escucharlo llorar y de verlo todo lastimado como había sido unos minutos antes. — No lo hare, no hasta que te calmes papá.

— ¿Calmarme?... ¿acaso eres estúpido?... ¡Tu hermano es un rebelde! ¡Pudieron haberlo matado ahí fuera! — grito padre, haciendo ver a Hunter que su enojo no era irracional como había pensado, estaba enojado por sentir temor por la vida de su hijo, pero eso no justificaba la tremenda paliza que le estaba dando al chico.

Hunter se quedo examinando a su padre unos momentos más, y poco a poco fue bajando el arma hasta estar calmado. — Lo se, papá te preocupa que Tristán se este arriesgando al salir ahí fuera, pero no golpearlo no es la forma de…

Antes de que Hunter pudiera siquiera terminar con la oración, su padre se le lanzo encima, lo derribo y descargo una docena de fuertes puñetazos en su rostro. Ahora estaba desquitando su frustración contra el pobre Hunter, pero este ya no estaba ciego, ya no mas, así que en un rápido movimiento se quito al hombre de encima, (descubriendo por primera vez su verdadera fuerza) y ahora el se fue encima de su padre, tomo la escopeta de nuevo y la puso como una barrera inmovilizadora sobre el cuello de su padre.

El hombre luchaba por quitarse a su hijo de encima, sorprendido de que el muchacho tuviera incluso más fuerza que la suya, empezó a suplicar. — Hunter… soy tu padre. — decía con dificultad pues el aire empezaba a irse de sus pulmones, y en ese momento Hunter supo que su padre estaba conociendo la sensación que les provocaba en cada paliza, la sensación de debilidad.

Finalmente Hunter logro calmar sus ansias asesinas y se hecho para atrás, dejando respirar y toser a su padre de nuevo. — Me largo de aquí, y el chico se va conmigo. — murmuro Hunter al cabo de unos segundos de estar sent5ado, no hizo falta que girara pues estaba seguro de que eso había causado un impacto en su padre, y no lo estaba haciendo por eso, lo estaba diciendo de verdad pues su hermano estaría mejor ahí fuera (con los monstruos muertos) que con el monstruo viviente.

— No puedes hacer eso, te puedes largar si quieres… pero tu hermano se queda, soy su padre y me necesita. — dijo el hombre consternado, Hunter dejo salir un bufido de su boca y se puso en marcha a la salida.

— No necesita más terror en su vida, no con esas cosas por ahí fuera. — dijo Hunter en la puerta, y antes de que pudiera salirse del granero, sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza y cayo inconsciente sobre la tierra. Pues su padre acababa de golpearlo con una varilla, y ahora lo miraba orgulloso por haberlo derribado.

El padre soltó la varilla e inmediatamente tomo el látigo que había sobre la mesa, lo enrollo en su mano y salió con paso firma a los pastizales, dispuesto a encontrar a su hijo menor y darle lo que en su retorcida mente, se merecía.

***Este capitulo es algo sádico, lo se pero quería presentar las cosas como son dentro de una familia disfuncional, espero que nadie se ofenda por ello.**

**Por favor Review!**


	4. Agonia

No se porque no puedo dejar de llorar, me digo a mi mismo que todo esta bien y que nunca mas voy a tener que regresar al infierno en el que estuve viviendo los últimos 15 años, me digo que soy un chico fuerte y que… que puedo arreglármelas solo por el mundo, pero la cosa es que… es que no se que es el mundo ahora, eh visto a esas cosas tratando se comerse a papá y a Hunter, y no me dieron miedo, bueno no mucho al menos… pero no se que haría si me encontrara a uno de esos caminando por la noche, yo solo… simplemente no se.

Estuve vagando por el bosque sin ningún temor, había recorrido los caminos cientos de veces solo y los conocía mejor que la palma de mi mano, pero cuando oscureció… bueno, digamos que desee haberme vestido con algo mas de ropa, pues únicamente tenia puesta una camisa blanca con la bandera de Inglaterra en el frente, y esta no tenia mangas, así que tenia mucho frio, quizá hasta me podría morir de hipotermia y me dejaría de preocupar por los zombies, por papá y por… papá.

Llegue hasta el viejo poso de agua junto a la carretera, muy lejos de casa debo decir, y me quede sentado en el borde del mismo, saque una cubeta de agua con mucho esfuerzo y bebí el liquido de las palmas de mis manos, me lave la cara también y me quede mirando hacia el cielo, las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca (O es que quizá jamás lo había visto por culpa de papá) y por primera vez en mi vida, me di cuenta de que era libre, podía escapar a donde quisiera, vivir como yo quisiera y estaba seguro de que como el mundo estaba ahora, podría conseguir todo lo que quise siempre pero nunca había podido tener.

Forcé una sonrisa en mi cara y me puso en camino hacia el otro lado de la carretera, LO que tendría que dejar atrás para comenzar con mi nueva vida

Me sentí como Julie Andrews dando vueltas en esa estúpida película de la novicia rebelde, pero fue solo un segundo pues las luces de un carro aproximándose por la carretera me regresaron a la realidad. Vi el coche, era una camioneta azul… oh mierda, la camioneta de papá se acababa de parar a escasos metros de mí.

Escuche el portazo y vi como la sombra de papá bajaba del auto y se abría paso hacia mi con grandes zancadas, recuerdo la sensación de hielo sobre mis piernas, las sentía congeladas pero de alguna forma me las arregle para hacerlas correr, correr tan de prisa como pudieran. Baje el risco de la carretera y llegue hasta los arboles, donde empecé a correr mas de prisa, pues me podría perder de vista si e lograba adentrar en ellos.

Papá se quedo parado de repente, miro los montones de arboles que tenia enfrente, los que servían de obstáculos entre nosotros pero por alguna razón se empezó a burlar, tan fuerte que su risa hizo eco en el bosque, lo que fue aterrador.

— ¡Tristan Skylar! ¡No te puedes escapar de mí! — grito tan fuerte como había podido, y estoy seguro de que supo de inmediato que lo podía escuchar

No se cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, pero estoy seguro que fue un buen rato, pues mis piernas ya no daban para mas y mi respiración… era como la de un globo apunto de estallar en mil pedazos. Me quede apoyado en un árbol, con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas para tratar de recobrarme, Dios ayúdame.

— Tristán, ven aquí ahora mismo… Y te prometo que tu castigo no será tan duro como lo mereces. — escuche decir a mi padre, bueno escuche el eco, porque realmente no podría definir con exactitud desde donde provenía su voz.

Millones de escenas pasaron mi mente en ese momento, justo como dicen que pasa cuando estas apunto de morir, cuando toda tu vida pasa por delante de tus ojos, solo que yo no estaba viendo toda mi vida, solo estaba viendo cada paliza que papá me había dado durante los últimos 12 años (y eso que recuerde) veía mi trasero de diferentes tonos de rojo, a veces los hematomas que formaban, sentía el dolor de nuevo, ese dolor punzante que con el tiempo se fue haciendo mas y mas fuerte, hasta el punto en que me acostumbre a el, tanto como para que pareciera gustarme…

Estaba en una especie de trance, con las horribles imágenes de mi mismo llorando por los rincones de casa, pero entonces… caí al suelo, llevándome la mano a la cara para sobarme el puñetazo tan fuerte que papá me acababa de dar.

— Aquí estas, pequeño cobarde. — escuche decir a papá, y luego sentí la punta de su bota estrellándose contra mi estomago, yo grite y me retorcí entre la tierra para protegerme, pero el no dejaba de patear…

— Papá, noooo…. Por favor, no me pegues. — le rogué, pero me metió una patada en la espalda como respuesta a mis suplicas-

— Eres un cobarde, y no consentiré ese comportamiento en ninguno de mis hijos… y ahora lo vas a ver chico. —me dijo, gire a verlo de reojo y vi como desenrollaba el látigo que traía en las manos, luego descargo contra mis piernas…

El látigo hacia un ruido espantoso al cortar el aire, y cada que lo escuchaba, me preparaba mentalmente para sentir el ardor sobre cualquier parte de mi piel. Me sentí impotente de nuevo, pero me dije a mi mismo que no podía seguir con esto, ya no podía, así que me empecé a arrastrar por la tierra tan rápido como pude, aguantando los latigazos sobre la espalda que me estaban dando… encontré una piedra en el camino y en un ultimo esfuerzo, me gire y se la arroje con todas mis fuerzas a papá en la cara. El grito y se hecho para atrás, dejando caer el látigo al suelo, lo que me permitió volver a ponerme de pie y correr, al menos todo lo que podía pues los latigazos habían lastimado mis piernas y no tenían la misma fuerza de antes.

Llegue a un nuevo risco, pero por estar volteando a ver que papá no fuera tras de mi, me tropecé y caí rodando hasta el fondo, fue una suerte que no me pegara contra las afiladas piedras que ahora podía ver a mi lado, pues eso habría sido mi triste final…

Las palmas de mis manos estaban sangrando por el impacto, mi ropa estaba toda desgarrada y ahora podía ver que también tenia sangre brotando por algunos de los lugares en que el látigo me había pegado. Era todo un desastre, pero de todas formas, me seguí arrastrado por la tierra, tan lejos como pude.

— Oh pobre, pobre Tristán… siempre has sido débil, has sido toda una nenita de papá, y yo tengo la culpa… nunca supe criarte como era debido, y ahora… aquí estamos, jugando al gato y al ratón… créeme hijo, no vale la pena que sigas escapando, ya me has hecho enojar bastante y nada, ¿escuchaste bien?... nada te va a salvar del látigo. — se escuchaba decir a papá

Recuerdo que un frio sudor recorrió mi espalda, ya no podía continuar más por el camino y papá debía de estar muy cerca ya de mí, así que me deje caer sobre la tierra al fin, esperando únicamente a sentir el dolor del látigo otra vez…. Y Así fue…

El látigo caí desde mis nalgas hasta mi espalda, y yo únicamente gemía, tratando de imaginarme que estaba en mi cama, durmiendo.

Pensé que era el final de todo, y que estaba bien… que dejaría de sufrir y de tener miedo por fin, pero… paso lo que no esperaba. Primero escuche un montón de gemidos extraños, y luego gruñidos, y luego… los gritos de papá.

Deje de sentir el dolor del látigo para sentir un terror indescriptible, me gire poco a poco con el dolor en mi cuerpo y entonces vi lo que pasaba… No se ni como, ni de donde, pero esas cosas habían aparecido y ahora… se estaban comiendo a papá, eran tres, uno de ellos le había desprendido el hueso de la pierna, mientras que los otros dos mordían ambos extremos de su cuello, papá solo gritaba mientras la sangre y los huesos brotaban de su piel.

Estaba aterrado, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas, pues papá tenia una mano estirada hacia mi, esperando que lo ayudara y seguramente lo habría de hecho de haber podido, pero la soberana paliza que me dio me había lastimado tanto que no podía ni moverme.

Papá lo merece, Papá lo merece, Papá lo merece

Mi cerebro no dejaba de decirlo, el se lo merece, por ser un bastardo que me arruino cada momento feliz de mi vida, que me lastimo tantas veces y en todas las formas posibles… Papá lo merece, lo merece.

El ultimo grito de papá fue desgarrador, fue escuchar a una gran ballena hacerse pedazos en su habitad… cayo al suelo, hecho pedazos, con un brazo zafado, una pierna incompleta… cosas que no me atrevo a describir, ESTABA MUERTO.

Probablemente hubiera dejado mi mirada clavada sobre el cuerpo sin vida de papá, hubiera llorado pero esas cosas…. No me dieron oportunidad, habían estado tan ocupados comiéndoselo que no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero ahora… caminaban hacia mi, me logre arrastrar entre la tierra solo un metro y una de esas cosas me logro tomar del pie, yo gritaba desesperado y trababa de patear, pero el dolor era tan fuerte…

Sabía que la hora de mi muerte había llegado, que todo terminaría de esta forma tan… tan dolorosa, y quizá estaba listo para ello… pero entonces, escuche el grito de un hombre desconocido, y alcance a ver como la punta de una flecha atravesaba la cabeza de los monstruos, haciéndolos caer frente (y alguno que otro sobre) de mi.

Me quede atónito, podía sentir la sangre de mi cuerpo helarse y él dolor… poco a poco desaparecía de mi. Entonces el misterioso hombre salió de entre las sombras, me miro asombrado (supongo que por mis heridas) y entonces me apunto con…. una ballesta

— ¿Te mordieron niño? — pregunto, yo negué con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro… porque estaba seguro de que una mordida de esas cosas, dolía menos que la paliza que me dieron.

***Este capitulo no es el final, aun queda historia para rato. De hecho ya la tengo escrita en mayor parte, vienen cosas que créanme no esperan leer, como por ejemplo lo de este padre abusador, que de una vez aclaro. No representa a nadie específicamente, solamente fue una invencion y espero haberlo echo bien. **

**Por favor Review!**


	5. Matar o Morir, esa es la cuestion

El sujeto bajo el arma y se acerco a mi, pude sentir su mano sobre mis piernas, creo que me estaba revisando pero… mis ojos se cerraron de a poco, hasta que me desvanecí… únicamente mirando la propia oscuridad de mis ojos.

La imagen de papá muriendo no se quitaba de mi mente, estaba dormido… lo estaba, se que si, pero no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera su desgarradora muerte. Así que me levante en medio de un ataque de pánico, gritando y sudando como nunca antes había hecho, Hunter llego corriendo hasta mí y me abrazo… y mientras metía mi cabeza en el pecho de mi propio hermano me di cuenta de algo… estaba en mi cama, en casa.

— Shshs, tranquilo enano… todo esta bien, todo esta bien. — me decía Hunter al odio y sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por mi cabello, vaya… tenia tanto tiempo que no hacia tal cosa… Creo que desde que tenia 9 años, cuando papá me dio la primera gran paliza de mi vida, y todo por un chocolate (¿o era un dulce?, la verdad no recuerdo) pero hice una pataleta por ello, y papá la emprendió con un cable sobre mi trasero desnudo, Dios era un niño, se supone que los niños tengan rabietas ¿no?

— Hun… Hunter, yo… yo… ¿Cómo…? — Y me di cuenta de que tampoco podía hablar, estaba hecho un verdadero manojo de nervios, mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina, sabia que la paliza con el látigo había sido verdad, tenia benditas sobre mi piel (las puedo sentir) y el ardor aun que ya era menos, seguía estando ahí. Pero una parte de mi, empezó a creer que todo lo demás había sido un sueño y que quizá en algún punto de la paliza papá me había dejado inconsciente y que seguía vivo.

— Fue un milagro a decir verdad, Sky. — fue todo lo que dijo Hunter, entonces vi como entraba a mi cuarto ese hombre, el de las flechas que se había cargado a esas cosas. Ósea que todo era verdad, Papá murió… murió.

— ¿Cómo esta el enfermo? — pregunto el extraño y se sentó en mi cama, yo me hice para atrás, sintiendo un horrible dolor al doblar mis rodillas para que el no me tocara. — Eh, tranquilo chico… que yo no muerdo. — comento el hombre sonriente.

Mire a Hunter como para pedir su aprobación y su mirada tranquilizadora, hizo que regresara la vista al extraño. — Yo, te-te…recuerdo, tu me…

— ¿Te salve la vida?, así es… pero no tienes que dar las gracias. — me dijo lleno de ironía, esta vez no tuve que fingir, realmente mis labios pudieron formar una sonrisita.

— Gracias — murmure, temiendo llegar a la hora de las preguntas, ¿Qué había pasado? Porque yo tenia la sensación de haber estado dormido como un año.

— Soy Daryl, por cierto. — dijo el hombre y me dio la mano, yo le acepte el saludo y tuve la sensación de que no había necesidad de presentarme, pues Hunter seguro ya le había contado todo sobre nosotros, hay ese hermano mío…

— Tristan, fue un golpe de suerte que Daryl te encontrara primero que yo … ¿Por qué escapaste de esa forma? — exigió saber Hunter, vaya no pasaron ni cinco minutos desde mi regreso para que ya me estuviera regañando, supongo que muchas cosas nunca cambiaran.

— Ah, numero 1… papá me estaba… estaba zurrando bien duro — Ok lo admito, me sentí avergonzado de reconocer eso delante de un extraño. — Numero dos, me… me quería matar, y casi lo hace por si no te diste cuenta. — le dije con mi mejor tono de chulería, pero en el fondo… no se, no se que pasa conmigo… mi padre murió, y no me duele.

— Lo se, y ahora papá… esta… esta muerto Tristán. — me dujo Hunter, pude ver el dolor atra vez de sus ojos, quizá el lamentaba mas la muerte de papá que yo porque con el nunca fue tan bastardo, a Hunter lo había tratado bien durante 14 años (si le había pegado, pero no por cuestiones pequeñas como lo hacia conmigo) así que el tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al hombre, y no a la bestia…

— Lo siento Hunter, yo… — No sabia que decirle, ahora me sentía culpable, porque le quite a papá, se lo quite para siempre… quizá hubiera estado mejor que me quedara en ese granero a recibir la paliza, de todas formas la recibí… ¿pero cause yo la muerte de papá?

— No fue tu culpa, papá se lo busco en primer lugar. — dijo Hunter tan frio como había podido sonar, lo que en su lenguaje significaba que estaba muy dolido.

Note que Daryl nos miraba fijamente, nos estaba como analizando porque tenia un brillo especial en los ojos, y entonces me puse a pensar… ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo me trajo este misterioso sujeto hasta aquí? ´porque debo decir que no parecía del tipo buena persona, no, el parecía todo un vándalo, sucio de la cara, con melena y ropa de piel… pero vaya, como están las cosas en el mundo, yo no debería juzgar.

— Si de algo sirve… Lamento lo que tu papá te hizo. — me dijo Daryl, asentí con la cabeza y volví a estirarme, haciendo nuevas muecas de dolor por el contacto de mi piel contra las sabanas de la cama. — No te muevas tanto, algunas heridas todavía no cicatrizan… tienes que descansar pequeño, tal vez una semana o dos. — agrego

— ¿Eres Doctor? — pregunte, pero no en mal plan, lo hice con verdadera curiosidad. Daryl soltó un bufido y se empezó a reír.

— No, pero he curado muchas heridas en mi vida… soy bueno. — comento con un guiño de ojo, le sonreí un momento y me giré a ver a mi hermano, quien lucia claramente preocupado por mi.

— Descansa, ahora regreso. — me dijo, paso su mano ultima vez por mi cabeza y salió, indicándole con la mirada a Daryl que lo siguiera, pues este me sonrió y se fue tras el.

— Daryl, enserio… no tengo como agradecerte que le salvaras la vida, mi hermano es lo único que me queda ya, y…

— Ni lo menciones, se lo que es tener a un hermano como único respaldo. — comento Daryl con un toque de tristeza, el asunto de la muerte (desaparición mas bien) de su hermano Merle Dixon aun estaba muy fresco, y dolía como una espina en el culo.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? — pregunto Hunter

— Tenia uno — murmuro Daryl, y Hunter no era tan tonto como para no haber escuchado la palabra en pasado.

— Lo siento mucho… ¿Cómo es que…? — Hunter no pudo terminar de preguntar, pues Daryl era demasiado rápido para cambiar de tema.

— Bueno, ya tengo que irme… solo quería ver que el chico estuviera bien después del infierno que paso… ahora tengo que seguir mi camino. — comento Daryl, mirando por la ventana, mirando los arboles del bosque que se veían a lo lejos, los arboles en los que la pequeña hija de Carol debía de estar escondida… Hunter no presiono para que Daryl se quedara, como hombre de guerra sabia ubicar la decisión en la mirada de otro hombre, y además… no se podía dar el lujo de compartir los pocos recursos que quedaban en casa con otra persona, ni siquiera con alguien bueno.

— Bueno, Gracias por todo… espero que encuentres lo que estas buscando. — le dijo, y se dieron la mano como señal de honor entre caballeros.

— Eso espero… si no te molesta, voy a despedirme de tu hermano. — pidió Daryl, y Hunter no pudo negarse a darle ese derecho, no después de lo que hizo por el.

Ya me quería dormir, no tenia valor ni ganas de seguir charlando con mi hermano, solo quería seguir dormido por otros 30 años y despertar en un mundo normal, uno donde no recordara los golpes y abusos a los que me sometieron toda mi vida. Pero Daryl entro a la habitación y se volvió a sentar en mi cama (espero que no sea costumbre, porque me da mala espina la escena, es como porno u algo así)

— Te vengo a decir adiós. — dijo Daryl, y no hizo falta que yo le dijera algo para que notara mi desconcierto total, digo, no es que sea gran amigo de este tipo ni que lleváramos 1000 años viviendo juntos, pero fue un impacto.

— Escucha, solo quería decirte que… no debes sentirte mal por ese idiota, se que era tu papá pro eso nunca le dio derecho a hacer lo que vi que hacia en ese bosque la noche de ayer… solo… se valiente ¿si?, créeme cuando digo que un pequeño como tu siempre se convierte en un hombre de provecho.

No se porque tuve la sensación de que Daryl estaba hablando de el mismo, como que se identifico conmigo porque dijo. — No porque tu padre fuera un cretino, significa que tú también lo serás. — ok, una frase muy armada pero buena, me gusto mucho escucharlo.

Daryl se marcho de casa y escuche… ¿un motor de motocicleta?

Hunter no pudo estar alejado mucho tiempo, estaba molesto por lo que había pasado, pero no con su hermano, si no con las situaciones que propiciaron la muerte de su padre, odiaba el hecho de que su madre se hubiera largado con otra persona y que eso trastornará la vida de todos ellos, odiaba el hecho de haberse marchado con los tropas para alejarse de su padre porque seguramente en su ausencia, había maltratado mucho al pobre Tristán… no, no podía pensar en ello… Ya no.

Así que Hunter regreso al cuarto con su hermano y se quedo sentado en la silla de la esquina, mirándolo dormir, se veía tan pacifico, tan… frágil. Tristán era un chico demasiado delgado para su edad, pero su cabellera rubia y su piel tan blanca como la nieve… bueno, lo hacían verse como un pequeño ángel.

Aun que no quisiera pensarlo, Hunter estaba imaginando todo el sufrimiento que ese pobre chico durmiente había sufrido en todos esos años. Recordaba que la primera paliza de Tristán vino cuando tenía solo 3 años, a lo mejor no la recordaba, pero el como hermano mayor la tenia muy presente. El pobre niño había derramado un poco de jugo en la mesa y su padre lo golpeo sin miramientos, aun niño… golpeo a un pequeño niño por algo que es muy normal. Pero no había sido la única vez, había habido muchas palizas, el también se había llevado buenas palizas en el culo pero… al ser mayor tenia la opción de marcharse (como lo hizo) no como su hermano, que siempre se tuvo que quedar.

Estaba soñando con papá… otra pesadilla mas, donde el entraba a la casa convertido en monstruo y nos comía, no grite, pero si di un bote en la cama y entonces… lo justifique con la presencia de Hunter, que también me había asustado.

— ¿Estas bien? — me pregunte, yo asentí con la cabeza y me gire de lleno para verlo, podía ver todo su dolor en los ojos todavía… era aterrador.

— Hun, yo…

— Shshs, no tienes que decir que lo sientes… tu no tienes culpa de nada, ya te lo dije… lo que paso con papá, el se lo buco… No debió golpearte de esa manera, nunca debió de hacerlo, era un monstruo Sky… pero de todas formas era nue3stro papá, así que…

— ¿Lo olvidamos? — pregunte con nuevas lagrimas en el rostro, conocía a Hunter y sabia que siempre le gustaba hacer como que las cosas no pasaban, en especial con los líos en que yo lo metía. El sonrió como casi nunca lo hace, y me pasó dos dedos por las mejillas para secarme las lágrimas. Pero el también ya estaba llorando…

— Te amo hermanito. — dijo en apenas un susurro, pues se soltó a llorar mas fuerte.

Hunter se había quebrado, por primera vez en su vida se había quebrado por completo, creo que es incluso la primera vez que lo veo llorar, porque en las zurras siempre se mantenía estoico con el dolor. Oh Dios, esto es grave…

Con todo el dolor en mi cuerpo, me puse de pie y fui a abrazarlo, el se aferro fuerte a mi, tanto que casi me quita el aliento pero no me importo, tenia que estar ahí para el, como el siempre esta para mi. — Estaremos bien, te lo juro… voy a cuidar de ti, y… estaremos bien

Pese a todo su dolor, Hunter seguía preocupando mas por mi que por el mismo… supongo que tengo mucha suerte de tenerlo como hermano, lo amo… pero… ¿realmente estaremos bien?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá…

*** Por favor Review! Y felices vacaciones a todos los que tengan vacaciones, porque yo no tendré XD**


	6. La vida sigue, o tal vez no

_2 meses después._

8 semanas se dicen fácil, pero… no lo son, al menos no en este mundo lleno de cosas que… pueden matarte y que apenas y puedo comprender. Han pasado tantas cosas que apenas y puedo describirlas todas sin orinarme encima…

Primero que nada, NOS QUEDAMOS SIN PROVICIONES, la reserva que papá guardaba en el sótano solo nos duraron 5 semanas (mas tiempo del que llegue a pensar) así que Hunter empezó a salir de caza a los bosques, buscando cualquier animal que nos proporcione alimento, yo sigo siendo de la idea de que deberíamos ir a las tiendas del pueblo, pues si la gente murió… las cosas deben seguir intactas, pero Hunter dice que salir de nuestros terrenos podría ser peligroso y quizá terminaríamos muertos….

Hunter caza con un arco, pues cuando Daryl estuvo aquí, le dijo que los disparos atraían a mas de esas cosas, así que el no quiere arriesgarse, ni arriesgarme. No de nuevo, pues justo cuando la comida se termino, el me llevo e cacería… quería enseñarme el oficio, y justo cuando me estaba enseñando a mantener el balance de mis brazos con el arco, uno de esas cosas apareció… era el señor López, uno de los vecinos del pueblo y amigo de papá. Vestía con su tradicional traje sastre, solo que… s carne estaba podrida, de un tono café putrefacto que apestaba horrible también.

— Sky, ven aquí. — murmuro Hunter sin quitarle la vista de encima, yo estaba… estaba petrificado, así que mis piernas no respondían siquiera para mover un dedo. Vi que la cosa me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, como si me conociera todavía pero entonces… gruño y trato de saltar hacia mí.

Literalmente, vi como mi vida completa pasaba delante de mis propios ojos y alcance a gritar antes de que Hunter saltara delante de mí, me derribara con un empujón y se fue sobre del zombi. Vi como lo apuñalaba en la cabeza…

Por un momento, mientras yacía en la tierra sentado, tuve la sensación de que Hunter me golpearía, porque realmente lo merecía… había sido tan estúpido, tan débil… pero el solo se giro hacia mi y me ayudo a levantarme, estaba molesto pues su mirada lo denotaba, pero no estaba tan molesto… no al grado de padre.

Luego de ese hecho, Hunter no me lleva mas a las cacerías porque dice que es peligroso, así que se va casi todo el día, dejándome encerrado en la casa, con un rifle apoyado a pocos metros de mi brazo, debo estar listo para todo, en cualquier momento…

Hoy fue un día bueno (si se puede decir de esa forma) pues después delos meses tan calurosos que hemos tenido, finalmente ha empezado a llover… el agua hará bien a las pocas cosas que papá llevo a cultivar en ese viejo patio al que llamaba _HUERTO. _Me encanta cuando llueve, pues el aroma a hierba y tierra mojada son mis favoritos. Y para la cena, Hunter logro capturar a un siervo, uno que nos durara casi 5 días si lo racionamos bien… es una suerte que el sepa cocinar ese tipo de cosas en el fuego, porque de otra forma… _jamás habría comido la carne, jamás._

— ¿Te gusta? — me pregunto con su tono miserable mientras se terminaba la pequeña porción que se había servido para si mismo. Esboce una pequeña sonrisita y asentí

— Si, no te preocupes por mí. — murmure pues no estaba comiendo por repulsión a la comida, no lo hacia porque no tenia ganas de hacerlo. Y es que desde… lo… de papá, tengo miedo de quedarme sin Hunter y el no me lo hace fácil, no cuando se va solo por tiempo de la casa...

— Lo hago, así que comételo todo o te voy a obligar. — me dijo, no pude evitarlo y solté un bufido.

— Jaaa, ya no tengo 5 años Hunter, — le dije

— ¿Y QUE?... NO PRUEBES HERMANO, NO ME PRUEBES — Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente una y otra vez, no sabia porque, pero me había estremecido por completo.

Lo admito, soy un niño grande, y tenia ganas de meterme con mi hermano mayor con los viejos tiempos, pero no hablo de antes del apocalipsis zombie, hablo de los viejos tiempos cuando Hunter estaba en casa, cuando jugaba conmigo, antes de que se fuera al ejercito… Así que hice el plato a un lado y me dispuse a irme… pero más me tarde en poner un pie fuera de mi lugar, en que Hunter ya me tenía sujeto por los hombros.

— Siéntate y come, ¿o te tengo que hacer el avioncito? — pregunto con ironía, ambos nos empezamos a reír como hacia tiempo que no pasaba.

— Idiota. — murmure aun entre risas.

— Esa boca. — me reprimió y me dio una palmada en el trasero, mi risa se corto de tajo, pues sentir el impacto de una mano sobre mi piel me recordó a… me recordó a papá, trajo todo el dolor que había tratado de negar a la superficie, pero además… además me hizo sentir algo que no puedo describir….

No dije nada más, solamente salí corriendo por las escaleras, me metí a mi cuarto y me deje caer a la cama, dejando que mis lagrimas volvieran a derramarse.

— Sky. — escuche decir a Hunter.

— Vete. — Grite entre lágrimas, ni siquiera sabia porque estaba montando todo el drama, pero estaba seguro de que no quería que mi hermano mayor me viera llorar como una niñita asustada por papi.

— Lo lamento, yo no… te lastime ¿verdad? — me pregunto, y yo estaba como alucinado… mi hermano pensaba que todo e trataba por las heridas físicas, las que seguramente debió de haber olvidado que tenia casi desaparecidas de mi piel. Me arme de valor y limpiándome las lagrimas de la cara, me senté para verlo.

— No, no me lastimaste, es que yo solo… — no pude seguir, un nuevo nudo pareció formarse sobre el nudo que vive dentro de mi garganta desde la muerte de nuestro padre. Hunter pareció entenderme, me miro comprensivamente y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, puso su mano sobre mi muslo y me palmeo levemente.

— Esta bien, se que lo extrañas… no tienes que hacerte el fuerte todo el tiempo hermano, no tienes porque. — me dijo.

— No me hago el fuerte Hunter… yo solamente… no se, no se si ponerme a llorar por papá después de todo lo que me hizo, o no se si dar saltos de felicidad por que se murió… ¡SE MURIO! ¡Y NO VOLVERA A…!

Y AQUÍ ESTABA YO, llorando nuevamente por un sujeto que quizá no me quiso tener cerca desde hace mas de 10 años, por un sujeto que a la mas minia cosa se sacaba el cinturón y me azotaba hasta dejarme todo lleno de moretones, por un sujeto a quien no puedo dejar de amar, e guste o no… era mi papá.

Hunter no volvió a decir nada, me atrajo a su pecho y me mantuvo ahí, incluso cuando mis lágrimas empezaron a salir con desesperación. Empiezo a creer que el no tiene nada que decirme, nada que pueda hacerme sentir menos culpable por lo que había pasado…

No conté el tiempo, pero debieron haber pasado mas de 20 minutos para que me calmara por completo, y Hunter decidiera soltarme de una vez por todas.

— Sky, necesitas entender una cosa… y voy a ser muy honesto contigo, porque creo que ya no eres un bebe para necesitar que te cuide cada segundo del día… — me dijo, lo mire muy atento y asentí, mientras el ponía su pesadas manos sobre mis pobres hombros.

— Hermano, no quiero que sigas culpándote por lo de papá… tu no le debes nada, al contrario,… el te debía mucho, y ahora nunca te lo podrá compensar, no solo porque este muerto… tienes que darte cuenta de una vez que el mundo que conocías ya no existe, ya no hay mas escuela, ni mas amigos, ni mas fiestas… ni mas nada, solo estamos nosotros y esas cosas que quieren comernos… aquí ya no hay tiempo para el remordimiento, solo lo hay para la supervivencia ¿entiendes?, si quieres seguir viviendo tendrás que ser fuerte, olvídate de nuestro padre, no te preocupes por mi tampoco… preocúpate por ti chico.

¿Tiene razón?... debo dejar ir todo el pasado, y concentrarme únicamente en el futuro, porque es realmente difícil… en especial cuando tu futuro esta lleno de oscuridad, de cosas muertas que quieren comerte a cada minuto de tu vida… simplemente no puedo, no quiero pensar en ello a decir verdad…

Me quede dormido en el sofá de la sala, me gustaría poder decir que lo hice viendo la tv, pero no, no fue así. Simplemente me quede acurrucado con Clay, y no volví a abrir los ojos hasta que el primer rayo de luz solar pego contra mi rostro. Clay me lamio la cara, arrancándome una sonrisa con la que solía despertar antes… descalzo, me fui a la cocina (lo que queda de ella) en busca de _Hunter… pero no estaba_.

Ya estoy muy acostumbrado a que mi hermano mayor se vaya de caza todas las mañanas, pero eso no evita que me preocupe a cada momento por el… _¿hasta cuando?_

Llegue a la conclusión de que no me interesa lo que Hunter diga o me haga por lo que voy a hacer… pero tengo que aprender a defenderme, porque aun que estoy seguro de que el daría su propia vida para salvar la mía, ¿Qué pasara si muere? ¿O si me atacan cuando el no este?... pues lloriquear no servirá de nada, así que tendré que aprender a pelear por mi mismo.

No soy un manco ¿saben?, he tenido solo dos peleas en toda mi vida… la primera con Tommy Mickens, en los pasillos de la vieja secundaria y la segunda con el hijo del señor Ross, uno de los ex trabajadores de papá. En ambas peleas solté puños al aire, pero los que logre colocarlas en el rostro si que habían sido buenos, tanto que los hice sangrar y… claro papá se encargo de mi culo después.

***Hola a todos**

**Primero que nada quiero ofrecerles a una disculpa a los seguidores de esta historia y a mis amigos. Se que han esperado por alguna actualización desde hace mucho, pero es que he pasado por semanas bastantes dificiles. Bueno, estoy en algo asi como una depresion de autor que espero dejar de lado ya. No he sido capaz de escribir muchas cosas en semanas, pero esta historia... la tengo ya bastante avanzada en mi pc, asi que aun voy a publicar y a tratar de escribir hasta el fin.**

**Gracias por su apoyo**

**Porfavor Review!**


End file.
